The invention concerns a motor vehicle wiper having a safety lock.
The invention more specifically concerns a motor vehicle windshield wiper of the type in which the wiper blade is articulated at a free end of a wiper arm by means of a connector which straddles a blade connection portion and which is provided with two parallel longitudinal wings between which a transverse element extends. The connector has a lock that slides between an unlocked position and a locked position in which it cooperates with the transverse element of the blade in order to ensure the attachment of the connector on the blade, and the lock having an upper manipulation plate.
A windshield wiper of this type is known, for example, from FR-A-2700 309. This type of wiper is particularly advantageous in that it makes easy mounting and removal of the wiper blade possible even by a user with little experience.
The invention aims to propose a new improved design of the sliding lock which makes it possible to further increase the reliability of the catching thus brought about without increasing its complexity or cost.
For this purpose, the invention proposes a windshield wipe of the initially described type characterized by the fact that the upper manipulation plate is elastically deformable in a direction perpendicular to the sliding direction of the lock, and by the fact that the upper manipulation plate carries a means of immobilizing the lock that, when the lock is in the free state in a locked position, cooperates with a complementary means connected to the blade in order to immobilize the lock, and that, when the plate is deformed, disengages from the complementary means in order to make possible the sliding of the lock.
According to other characteristics of the invention:
the lock has a catching means that extends downward from a bottom surface of the manipulation plate and is intended to cooperate, when the lock is in locked position, with a bottom surface of the transverse element, with the catching means carrying the means of immobilizing the lock;
the immobilization means consists of a finger with a vertical orientation, and the complementary means consists of a complementary recess in which the finger is held when the lock is in the free state;
the immobilization finger extends vertically upward from the catching means, and the recess is formed in the lower surface of the transverse element;
the upper manipulation plate comprises, at each of its longitudinal ends, a guide means for sliding the lock on the connector, and a central part of the plate, which carries the catching means and which can be vertically displaced by elastic deformation of the plate; and
in the free state, the upper plate has a cross section in the form of an arc of a circle with downward concavity.